Il pleut dans mon cœur comme il pleure sur la ville
by Mikipeach
Summary: Bernard ! Je t'ordonne de rester ici ! Il pleut à verse ! Où cours-tu encore ? Nous rentrons à la maison !...Tu m'entends petit frère ? Je compte jusqu'à cinq ! Et si à cinq tu n'es pas revenu, je rentre seule ! (SAGA SAMBRE, focus sur T4 - OS)


_**Disclaimer :**_ Yslaire

_**Playlist :**__ Comptine d'un autre été __— __ Yann Tiersen_.

_**Résumé :**_ _Bernard ! Je t'ordonne de rester ici ! Il pleut à verse ! Où cours-tu encore ? Nous rentrons à la maison !...Tu m'entends petit frère ? Je compte jusqu'à cinq ! Et si à cinq tu n'es pas revenu, je rentre seule ! (SAGA SAMBRE, _focus sur T4 - OS_)_

.

* * *

**Il pleut dans mon cœur comme il pleure sur la ville **[1]

* * *

.

.

❝_Il pleut doucement sur la ville _❞

Arthur Rimbaud

.

.

_« Bernard...il fait sombre petit frère, si sombre...où est-ce la lune qui est aveugle ? »_

.

.

Dans la fin d'un petit jour terne de février, les larmes froides des nuages tombent sur Paris.

La rue gronde et s'agite de la révolution prochaine. Le fiacre cahote lentement sur les pavés, au rythme du pas de Bernard qui persiste dans son silence capricieux depuis la sortie du commissariat. Sarah n'a pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir les sentiments qui étirent le visage de son petit frère. Elle le connaît si bien et même s'il s'est fourvoyé dans ses lubies enfiévrées à cause des reins de cette sale Julie de Saintange, Sarah sait que son Bernard lui revient. Jamais cette fille aux yeux rouges ne l'aura.

Qu'importe le destin de cette garce ! Echafaud, bagne ou barricade...Bernard lui survivra et ils resteront tous les deux ensemble à la Bastide. Jamais la race damnée de la tribu aux yeux de braise n'aura le sang du dernier Sambre, Sarah se l'est promis à n'importe quel prix. Pour l'œuvre de son bien aimé père, dont elle a sacrifié la prunelle de ses yeux comme lui. Un jour, Bernard le comprendra. Elle le sait.

Le jeune homme a fini par obtempérer et monter dans le fiacre. Pendant un temps, il n'y a qu'un dialogue de sourd entre une aveugle et un muet. Cependant, Sarah s'en moque bien. Le temps effacera les ressentiments de Bernard et il comprendra tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié et donné pour le protéger. Elle n'en doute pas.

Dehors, la pluie tapote le toit du fiacre en un rythme de plus en plus épars, tandis que la foule ralentit inexorablement la marche de l'hippomobile.

Sarah continue de parler pour deux. De ce ton de raison et de condescendance, parce qu'elle sait toujours mieux que tout le monde. Elle sent la colère de son frère à côté d'elle sur la banquette mais elle sait que cela lui passera. Il faut toujours un temps à un cœur pour panser ses désillusions d'amour. Il est encore plus dur de se remettre des mensonges d'une fille aux yeux rouges. Sarah sait que Hugo Sambre en a fait l'amère expérience avec la catin de mère de cette Julie. Certes, le sentimentalisme de Bernard a toujours su charmer - Rosine en est témoin ! - mais s'accuser du crime de leur mère, de Valdieu et d'Horace Saintange pour sauver une criminelle, quel geste insensé ! Cousin Guizot et Sarah ont su éviter une folie à Bernard. Plus tard, il les en remerciera.

Soudain, la voix de Bernard s'élève, tranchante et acide.

— Parce que tu as participé à ce chantage odieux ?

Sarah est hautaine, presque amusée de la bravade de son frère. Rébellion adolescente, cela lui passera.

— Bernard ! Bernard ! Jamais je n'aurais pu te laisser te dénoncer d'un crime que tu n'as pas commis. Je suis ta sœur !

— Et si je vous avais à tous menti ? mord brusquement Bernard, plus aigre que jamais et l'ombre d'un rire coincé dans la gorge. Et si j'avais vraiment tué ce peintre et ce vicaire ?...Et si surtout j'avais tué notre mère ? Qu'aurais-tu fait, Sarah ?

— C'est toi qui l'as tuée ? réplique, aussitôt, sa sœur. Réponds-moi, petite frère ! Qui a tué notre mère ?

— Puisque je te dis que c'est moi ! crache Bernard vibrant de colère.

Le manteau dur et froid du silence tombe entre les deux Sambre. Un temps, où les yeux aveugles de Sarah contemplent le néant dans lequel se reflètent les fantômes et que jamais Bernard ne verra. Auréolé de son chapeau en soie, clairsemé de rubans semblables à des bourgeons, le visage de Sarah demeure impassible face aux paroles de son frère. Puis sa voix s'élève, les mots aussi tranchants qu'un couperet en contraste du calme de sa personne :

— Je te pardonne, Bernard...Cette femme était mauvaise ! Elle a mené père au suicide en détruisant son œuvre !...oui ! Il fallait qu'elle meure !

L'horreur agite la voix de Bernard qui s'effrite en chevrotements. Des sanglots s entrechoquent à ses lèvres entre un balbutiement :

— Comment peux-tu dire cela ?! Comment ?!...

—...Il le fallait !..., constate Sarah alors que son frère s'effondre en larmes.

Parce que le crime de Blanche Dessang était d'être aussi rouge de haine qu'Iris et Julie. Elle a fait le malheur d'Hugo et déshonoré son nom, de ses rires, dans la chambre rouge. Si leur mère n'était pas morte, elle aurait détruit définitivement _La guerre des yeux_. Et si sa mort permet de désigner Julie comme la coupable, alors Sarah planterait encore la broche dans le cœur sec de Blanche. Il le fallait et un jour Bernard le comprendrait, Sarah en a la conviction.

Bernard renifle et, à la canne caressant ses jupons, Sarah devine qu'il essuie les larmes sur ses yeux.

— Je vais rentrer à pied, Sarah ! Là où tu vas, comment pourrais-je encore te suivre ?

_Encore te survivre ? _

Semble murmurer l'ombre de ses mots teintés par le chagrin et d'une conviction qui trouble Sarah.

— Mais nous rentrons à la maison, Bernard !

— Adieu, grande sœur !

Soudain, dans son obscurité, Sarah sent le souffle de Bernard sur sa bouche. Le baiser de son frère à un goût de sel. Une tendresse en contraste de la verve de leurs maux. Si vite estompée, effritée, dévorée par le fantôme d'une absence.

—...Bernard ?!...

L'inquiétude fêle son orgueil aveugle. À tâtons, la main de Sarah ne frôle que le creux du cuir de la banquette. Ce simple geste lui vaut des bleues au cœur. La porte du fiacre claque au vent et aux intempéries de la rue.

— Bernard ! Je t'ordonne de rester ici ! Il pleut à verse !

Dehors, le flot des cris se noie dans le tumulte des semelles grêlant les pavés. Indifférents à sa colère, à transporter son fiel jusqu'à son frère avalé par l'humidité sucrée et grise de la pluie passée.

— Où cours-tu encore ? Nous rentrons à la maison !

Sarah continue de tempêter, vêtue du noir de ses certitudes. Alors que son âme se cabosse entre l'indignation et le déni. Seule la fièvre de la foule fait écho aux troubles de son cœur. Bernard, lui, s'est évaporé - emporté dans le tourbillon de la révolution - sans même une hésitation. Ne lui laissant qu'un adieu en brûlure sur les lèvres.

— Tu m'entends petit frère ?

D'entre cette ecchymose au coin de la bouche, la voix de Sarah vacille et se coince dans sa gorge mais, par amour-propre, elle continue de porter son inflexibilité dans le sombre de ses pupilles. La petite lune blanche, ce reflet étoilé au creux du regard de tout Sambre, se brouille de nuages sans que la pluie n'en tombe, puisqu'une larme serait le naufrage vaincu de son âme consumée de solitude.

_« Car à chaque larme qui coule, c'est un regard qui se noie, un petit naufrage...N'oublie jamais cela ! Les larmes, c'est la mort dans l'âme.»_ [2]

Soudain, la terreur l'agite, enfièvre ses gestes, déchire sa voix hautaine à l'idée de ne valser plus qu'avec les fantômes, en dernière des Sambre.

— Je compte jusqu'à cinq ! Et si à cinq tu n'es pas revenu, je rentre seule !

Maladroitement, Sarah s'approche de la portière, les paumes devant pour éviter la chute de trop à sa fierté. La rage a un goût de cendre et de fer sur sa langue. Les sens brouillés par le chaos autour, elle hurle aux nuages :

— Un, Bernard ! UN !

Si le feu n'avait embrassé ses yeux, peut-être Sarah verrait le ciel gonflé par un sombre chagrin à engriser le monde. Elle y aurait aussi vu le rougeoyant des cheveux de Bernard une dernière fois. Un morceau de braise dans le manteau de la Mort.

— DEUX !

Elle se penche un peu plus à l'extérieur, accrochée à la porte grinçante et gueule béante aux passants. L'accalmie n'est plus, seul reste le goût du fer et l'odeur de la poudre de cette guerre éternelle et sans merci où Bernard se précipite. Loin d'elle.

— TROIS !

L'épaule d'un badaud heurte la portière, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Les hurlements de la foule et les cris de son cocher s'entrechoquent et se brouillent. Son pied vacille sur le marchepied et Sarah heurte le pavé alors qu'elle mord le « quatre ». La boue, le crottin et les rigoles aquarellisent le rose austère de ses jupons. Alors, l'odeur du caniveau et de fleur de pavé trouve en Sarah son point de rupture. Ce quelque chose de trop. Ce naufrage en rouge, noyé dans le sang. Dans un sursaut de dégoût Sarah en griffe son châle-pèlerine pour effacer l'immondice de cette putain aux yeux de braise. Ce démon de vengeance et de haine qui lui arrache son frère. Une main lui saisit le bras, elle hurle et se débat prête à mordre et crier contre l'ironie du ciel. Maudite Julie ! Maudit Bernard ! Damnée Guerre des yeux !

Sarah se mord la lèvre. Le sang ruisselle et s'entrelace aux larmes de pluie et de boue, effaçant le baiser de Bernard. D'un coup de bras, la fille d'Hugo Sambre se défait de la poigne de son cocher, ignorant ses paroles teintées d'inquiétude, et lance une dernière fois, d'une voix fêlée, à son traître de petit frère :

—...Cinq !...

Ne résonne que le bruit des chaussures claquées sur le pavé, les derniers ricochets des gouttes de pluie et son cœur dévoré par les fantômes et les hématomes. Le froid de l'abandon enveloppe, étreint les doigts tendus de Sarah, en une douce compagne venue hantée ses ténèbres. Elle cadenasse de ses dents les sanglots s'heurtant à sa bouche ensanglantée. Entre son poing, Sarah étouffe son orgueil bafoué, le naufrage de son amour.

— Eh bien ! Va ! vocifère-t-elle de haine et de douleur. Va rejoindre ta putain ! Souille tout ! De notre nom, à père, à moi ! Détruis-nous ! Perds cette guerre pour cette chienne ! Abandonne-moi !

À mon obscurité,

vis de mon âme,

Dans l'amer de mes larmes.

.

.

_« Pourquoi faut-il que les petits frères grandissent ? »_ [3]

.

.

* * *

[1] Titre inspiré du magnifique poème de Paul Verlaine « Il pleure dans mon cœur ». Le titre reprend le début du poème « Il pleure dans mon cœur / Comme il pleut sur la ville ». J'ai choisi d'inverser les verbes pour l'image et le sujet de l'OS, Verlaine me pardonne.

[2] Réplique d'Hugo Sambre à sa fille Sarah dans le tome 3 _La Lune qui regarde_ du cycle _La Guerre des Sambre - Hugo & Iris_.

[3] Réplique de Sarah dans le tome 1 _Plus ne m'est rien _du premier cycle. Comme pour la réplique du début qui ouvre cet OS.

.

.

D'habitude je mets ma note d'auteur au début du texte mais cette fois-ci est une exception, car je ne voulais gâcher la lecture avant même qu'elle ne commence avec mon blabla. Ce texte est le premier que je publie après plusieurs années sans un signe sur mon compte. Non pas que je n'ai pas écrit depuis le temps mais que je me focalisais sur un seul fandom et des fics que je préférais travailler avant de les partager. Voilà pour le contexte.

Récemment, je me suis reprise d'intérêt pour l'univers Sambre et j'ai surtout décidé de relire l'ensemble de l'oeuvre d'Yslaire des cycles _Sambre_ à ceux de _La Guerre des Sambre_. Et non plus à la sauvette dans les libraires, dans des lectures en diagonale, et à me baser que sur les souvenirs des grands moments que m'avaient laissés la plume et les planches de cet incontournable de la bande dessinée. Et que dire sinon qu'avec l'âge cette lecture et relecture fut un réel enchantement à frissonner et à se passionner pour la tragédie des Sambre et des êtres aux yeux rouges ?

Qu'on se le dise, je n'ai jamais aimé Sarah Sambre aussi loin que je me souvienne et relire les tomes n'a fait que me conforter dans mon aversion pour elle, autant que l'âge et l'évolution de mes goûts de mon écriture ont éveillé un besoin croissant d'écrire sur ce personnage au fur et à mesure que j'en découvrais plus sur elle et la famille Sambre (j'ai encore en texte sur elle en projet, ah ah ah ! J'aime tortiller la psyché des personnages que je déteste !). Les planches du Tome 4 de la séparation de Sarah et Bernard ont eu un goût déchirant, quelque chose de tragique (renforcé par la cécité de Sarah à ce moment-là) qui m'ont donné l'envie de rédiger ce texte et d'essayer de retranscrire les émotions de Sarah et son handicap à cet instant de l'histoire.

J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu (en ce jour de Noël ou un autre où vous tomberez dessus) et je vous remercie avant tout de m'avoir lue jusque là.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vos impressions ou vos critiques, cela sera mon plus beau cadeau car j'aime partager et échanger avec vous :D !

Bien à vous mes hérissons.


End file.
